Pink Bonus Ribbons
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: This is an extra part to Chapter 17 of Pink Ribbons, so if you're not reading that one, this story will probably not make a lot of sense. M-rated M-RATED REPEAT M-RATED but not that bad to be honest. Prequel to Chapter 17, Pink Ribbons.


**A/N: I wanted to write an M-rated scene for Pink Ribbons and I tried to get it between the T-rated lines so I could include it with Chaper 17, but I failed, so I had to separate it. I don't see the use of this part either but I felt I had to, because I've left out Jane and Lisbon being intimate completely in Pink Ribbons since the twins had been born. So here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

_**'Pink Ribbons'**_

_**Bonus Chapter**_

Jane ran his hands through Happy's fur before the dog's tail moved from left to right enthusiastically as he ran inside the house.

"Good boy," Jane said. Happy ran through the living room a few times until he came to a halt in front of his bench. Jane gave the happy animal a treat before closing the bench, shutting off all the lights and hurrying his way upstairs and almost crashing into the nursery.

He frowned. The past few weeks, after he had walked Happy just before going to bed, he knew he could always find her with the kids, either still trying to get them to sleep or simply watching them with a loving smile on her face.

But she wasn't there now.

He was left feeling confused until he realized that she was probably in bed already. He pouted softly when he realized that he wouldn't get to kiss her goodnight or just talk to her, like they always did. He would just have to do with holding her while she was asleep.

At least the kids were asleep, so she had been able to do that.

Yet as he entered their bedroom, his tongue hit the floor and he couldn't breathe for a few seconds.

For there, in the middle of their bed, was Teresa laying, looking at him from big emerald eyes – and completely naked, for as far as he could see.

She didn't say anything, just looked at him while her eyes were smiling.

"Hey," she said, her voice sultry and his mouth went dry instantly.

As his eyes wandered down her body, he was suddenly reminded of how long ago it had been since they had last been intimate, and he hadn't even noticed. They had been too busy with fighting the cancer and taking care of their infant children in the process. It had been nine months at the very least, probably longer. Now that he thought about it, they hadn't been intimate once ever since their kids had been born.

She pushed herself onto her elbows and he finally realized that she had taken off her bra too, the bra that made it look as though nothing on her chest had happened, while one was missing.

Her lips curled into a grin and that was when he started moving again, instantly shrugging off his jacket and walking (though it was more running) towards her. She didn't help him at all, just chose to look at him which made him take off his clothes even faster.

When he was finally as deliriously naked as she was, he sank down onto the bed and onto her, kissing her softly, tenderly, with all the love he felt for her. And she smiled against his lips, snaking her hands into his hair at the back of his neck, pulling softly.

"Teresa," he breathed when he pulled away, but she didn't leave him time to say more, kissing him again. And this time, the kiss quickly turned passionate and he was left breathless. Which made it easy for her to turn him onto his back and he closed his eyes, because she was too much, it had been too long, he wouldn't last long and would disappoint her.

She leaned over him with a hand brushing his naked chest. She completely straddled his lap, and he lifted his hands to cover his face.

He groaned.

"You won't disappoint me," she whispered, as though she had totally read his mind. "When did you ever disappoint me? You know me better than anybody else and you know exactly what I want. How can you even possibly disappoint me?"

And she just continued to tease him, torture him more like, as she kissed every inch of his skin she could reach without moving her lower body. She pushed away his hands from his face and he looked at her again. She looked so beautiful and he felt himself falling in love with her all over again. When she arrived at his lips, she traced them gently with her index finger.

"I love you," she whispered, and it finally was too much for him. He grabbed her arms and turned her onto her back again. Through his haze, he could see pride in her emerald eyes. He wanted to continue this, bring them together at last after so long, but he couldn't yet.

He placed feverish kisses on her skin and finally traced the scars on her chest, kissing them over and over and over again until she whimpered and forced him back up.

He looked into her green eyes, but eventually he couldn't see the color at all when he slid into her and her eyes fluttered shut. Her lips fell open in a soft sigh and his chest swelled with love and adoration.

"Oh Teresa," he breathed. He clutched her hips and thrust into her again, this time harder. Her body bounced under the impact and she let out a low moan.

Damn. How had he managed to stay away from her like this for so long. Now, more than ten months of suppressed sexual feelings and longing left his body. With every sigh, every arch she made with her back, pressing her chest against his, he was more determined to give her what she was obviously craving for as much as he was.

And did he deliver. After not even a minute of a completely insane pace that made his muscles ache under the strain, she was gasping for air and he knew they were both close. He angled his hips just a little bit but it hit the perfect spot within her and she let out a strangled breath as she came, contracting all around him and he couldn't stop his own relief anymore, and with the last logical thought in his head, he quickly rolled them over before he came too. He clutched his arms around her and she was limp in his hold, and when he looked at her face, he saw she was asleep. And he smiled gently at the woman in his arms as he fell asleep too.

* * *

**A/N: Now, in the next chapter, we'll start off from after this one, and yes they will be naked but I won't really describe it except for when Jane will kiss her chest again. But I think that's T-rated because, geez, it's just nudity. Okay anyway, I don't expect you to review this, just read it is enough. And I'll let the people who are not following me know in Chapter 17 that there's a chapter before that one so they'll get the opportunity to choose whether they want to read it. Okay, enough rambling, bye!**


End file.
